Débil
by dianitamosh-withlock
Summary: —Muy mal. Ves— sacó su mano y me la enseño— estas mojada, mucho. Bajé la vista. —Solucionaremos esto de una manera rápida y eficaz— dijo los mas serio posible. Bajó mis bragas y mi blusa, estaba totalmente desnuda y expuesta.


**Débil**

Entré sigilosamente a la casa. Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, solo el de mi corazón. Subí lentamente las escaleras, tocando las paredes con mis manos y trazando intrincados diseños. Sería la última vez que tocara estás paredes que vieron mi felicidad y gozo en su máximo esplendor, lo que había sido una aventura de una noche se había convertido en algo mucho más profundo y más complejo. Aunque con cada paso que daba sentía que mis pies pesaban más seguí caminando y al llegar al fondo doblé a la derecha. Tomé la manija y haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza la giré, pero por fortuna la puerta estaba entreabierta. Poco a poco la fui abriendo rogándole al cielo que no rechinara y me descubriera.

Ahí estaba el verdadero dueño de mi corazón y de mi cuerpo, con una sola mirada era capaz de causarme cualquier tipo de emoción: excitación, lujuria, miedo, amor, felicidad, angustia. Todo. Y aquí estaba yo entrando a su casa a mitad de la noche solo para verlo dormir y... No pude más, no resistí la tentación.

—Mi vida despierta— dije cargando mi voz con todo el amor posible

El solo se removió un poco en las sábanas quedando recostado sobre su brazo derecho.

—Cariño— lo moví de su brazo izquierdo y solo se removió más —Despierta anda— me estaba empezando a desesperar, tenía las horas contadas, no podía desperdiciar ni una más.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto me volvían loca.

—¿Rose, eres tu?— dijo con su voz pastosa

—Si Emm, soy yo

Se sentó al lado mío, su primer error, estaba en bóxers dejando que todo su torso estuviera desnudo, se veía tan sexy, se talló los ojos y preguntó —¿Que haces aquí?

—Vine por que quiero estar contigo, quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable, que cuando tenga cincuenta años aún recuerde esta noche.—dije lo más sensual posible.

Se paró de la cama y fue al baño, escuché el agua correr del lavabo. Mientras yo desabroché el sostén, quedándome con la blusa.

Salió del baño y memoricé su imagen, su cabello estaba mojado y las gotas de agua escurrían por toda su cara y su torso, eso hizo que mis bragas se empezaran a mojar.

—Así que ¿Quieres tener un poco de sexo estilo Emmett?— dijo seductivamente

Me paré de la cama y caminé como lo hacia en las pasarelas: segura y moviendo mis caderas. Puse mi dedo índice entre sus pectorales y lo baje poco a poco hasta que llegó al elástico de sus bóxers. Me puse de puntitas y le susurre afirmativamente mientras dejaba que un poco de mi aliento caliente bañara a su oreja. Sonreí triunfalmente cuando se retorció del escalofrío que le dió.

—Eso solo es el comienzo— dije

Empezó a besarme de una manera tierna y salvaje ¿Mezcla extraña? Ya lo creo, pero aún así era hermosa.

Solo se centró en mis labios pues sus manos reposaban en mi cintura. Poco a poco la pasión nos fue invadiendo por que su mano empezó a subir y bajar por mi espalda, mientras las mías estaban por sus brazos, su cabello, sus pectorales, su espalda, por todos lados.

—Eres tan hermosa— dijo entre beso y beso

Sus manos volaron desde mi espalda hasta la pretina de mi pantalón y empezó a jugar con la pretina, metiendo los dedos y volviéndolos a sacar, rompí el beso y lo miré a los ojos con "ira".

—Deja de jugar con fuego que te puedes quemar

Me miró y pude notar sorpresa en sus ojos ¡Primera batalla ganada! Notó que no llevaba sostén.

—Lo mismo digo yo. Que está noche será tan placentera que por la mañana no te podrás ni parar de la cama

—Eso espero

Se volvió a acercar y esta vez metió las manos debajo de mi blusa y comenzó a jugar con mis pezones hasta que se volvieron duros, los pellizcaba, los jalaba y los masajeaba. Un dolor bastante placentero. Su boca dejó la mía y me quitó la blusa. _Estás demasiado vestida _fue su excusa. Ahora su boca estaba estaba en mi cuello y seguía bajando, dejando un camino de besos y chupetones. Lenta, muy lentamente llegó, de nuevo, a mis senos y empezó a juguetear con ellos sin llegar a mis pezones que reclamaban atención. Con mi mano tomé su cabeza y acerqué su boca a ellos. Sentí como sonrió en mi piel. Los chupó, los jaló, los mordisqueó un poco y volvió a bajar un poco más. Ahora estaba en mi abdomen trazando de nuevo un camino de besos y chupetones. Solo le rezaba al cielo por que ellos se borraran por la mañana, bajó un poco más, llegando a mis pantalones. Estuve a punto de perder la cabeza pero tenía que hacer que el también perdiera la cabeza, quería saber que yo era la única que lo podía volver loco incluso con solo una caricia. Separé su cabeza de mi abdomen.

—No Emmett, es mi turno— dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Esta bien— Suspiró derrotado, lo volvería loco de excitación.

—¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer?

—No— dijo ansioso

—¿Quieres saberlo?— dije mientras me acercaba a su oreja ocultando una sonrisa por su desesperación.

—Si

—Voy a excitarte hablándote al oído

Gimió y cerró sus ojos, iba por buen camino.

—Voy a besarte primero en la boca y después me iré a tus pezones los voy a chupar y ...

—Solo hazlo— dijo con la voz distorsionada

Lo besé en la boca y jugué con su labio inferior. Sabía que lo volvía loco. Bajé a sus pezones y los chupe hasta que se endurecieron. Me separé un poco y vi como su boxer estaba abultado.

—Veo que tienes un problema y habrá que solucionarlo

El pensó que iría directamente a el pero no. Quería hacerlo "sufrir" un poco más. Bajé hacia su abdomen plano y después bajé su bóxer. Busqué alrededor y vi una silla en la esquina del cuarto. Fui por ella lo más rápido que pude y el se sentó en ella. Sabía cuan difícil era estar parada y que te estuvieran masturbando.

Lamí su miembro y el volvió a gemir. Poco a poco lo metí en mi boca y acaricié sus testículos con mis dos manos, pero el me apartó.

—No cariño. Ya me va.

Habíamos inventado esos "ridículos" turnos por que así los dos podíamos disfrutar al mismo tiempo.

Bajó mi pantalón y metió la mano en mis bragas.

—Muy mal. Ves— sacó su mano y me la enseño— estas mojada, mucho.

Bajé la vista. A él le gustaba jugar a ser un Dom, era parte de su encanto, era lo que más me excitaba.

—Solucionaremos esto de una manera rápida y eficaz— dijo los mas serio posible

Bajó mis bragas y mi blusa, estaba totalmente desnuda y expuesta.

Empezó a acariciar mi clítoris y a besarme en mis labios. Mi cuerpo se sentía raro, no podía concentrarme en las dos cosas. El placer que me causaban sus caricias me hacia imposible besarlo. Me acostó en la cama y se puso entre mis piernas. Puso su cara a la altura de mi clítoris y bajó hasta mi muslo, que lo besó hasta llegar a mi tobillos y después cambió a la otra pierna, empezando desde los tobillos hasta mi muslo.

Me volvió a besar los labios. Eso era lo que me gustaba de él, cuando hacíamos el amor no se iba directo a penetrarme. No se olvidaba de los pequeños detalles como los besos en la boca, las caricias, la forma en me miraba, las palabras. Lo amaba, amaba a este hombre con el que había compartido más que la cama. Ya no era virgen, era obvio, pero la forma en que me trataba sentía que era mi primera vez, así debió de haber sido no en el asiento trasero de un carro.

Siguió besándome mientras su mano se adentraba en mis pliegues e hiciera que gimiera. En este punto los dos nos necesitábamos mutuamente. Sus caricias eran más frenéticas y urgidas. Estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, podía sentirlo pero el retiró su mano

—Hoy no querida, solo te vendrás hasta que esté en ti.—dijo. Acercó su mano a su buró. Yo ya sabía lo que buscaba: un condón.

—No te preocupes, estoy con la pastilla. No pasará nada.

Siguió acariciandome pero ahora yo le ganaría, bajé mi mano sin que se diera cuenta y empecé a acariciar su miembro, al principio se resistió pero después dejó que hiciera lo que quería. Cerré mi mano en torno a su miembro y empecé a subir y a bajar mi mano; primero lento, después hacía un pequeño movimiento de muñeca mientras bajaba, después mas rápido y cuando vi que los temblores se apoderaban de su cuerpo quité mi mano. Me miro "feo" y se volvió más rudo.

—Justo como quería— dije mientras bombeaba en mi duro y rápido.

Empezó a besarme salvajemente y después sin ningún aviso entró en mi.

Una vez que lo sentí, una luz poderosa explotó dentro de mí.

—No, no, no, no— decía una y otra vez tratando de no correrse —Haré que disfrutes hasta que estés cansada de tanto placer.

Empezó a moverse con movimientos lentos, después un poco más rápido y de nuevo toque el cielo. Siguió moviendose y volví a llegar al paraíso. Esta noche realmente iba a ser la mejor de mi vida.

Unos movimientos más el tocó el paraíso conmigo. Me sentí feliz, llena de vida, sentía que podía correr un maratón en este momento sin cansarme. La forma que me hacía feliz era algo mágico, nuestra burbuja, que dentro de unas horas no existiría más.

Así pasó la noche, una y otra vez toque el cielo, llegué al paraíso. Me dormí en sus brazos después de una noche ajetreada y unas horas después me desperté. Ahora sentía un nudo en la garganta, me sentía mal, quería llorar y el me consolara.

Me paré y le di mi última mirada. Lo vi, tan tranquilo y tan apetecible. Lo besé.

—Te amo— le susurré.

Me vestí lentamente esperando que el se despertara y me dijera que no me fuera, pero no fue así.

Bajé las escaleras y escribí en un trozo de papel:

_Te amo, nunca dudes de eso. _

_Apareciste y nunca dudé que eras el amor de mi vida, pero no puedo quedarme contigo._

_Una parte de amar es dejar ir a las personas, dejarlas ser felices._

_Te amo._

_Al salir de esta puerta todo lo que tuvimos terminará._

_Nunca te dejaré de amar._

_Formaré mi familia y tu, la tuya._

_Saldré de tu vida y no volverás a saber de mí. _

_Soy débil, lo acepto y mientras tu estés leyendo esta carta yo estaré vestida de blanco,_

_caminando hacia al altar y al final del pasillo no estarás tú,_

_estará Royce, un hombre que no quiero._

_Soy débil por que no puedo no casarme con él._

_Soy débil por que no puedo huir._

_Y lo único fuerte en mí es el amor que siento por tí._

_Te amo_

_Rosalie._

Caminé hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla, eché el último vistazo, memorizando todas las cosas y recordando casa una de las cosas que viví dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Efectivamente aquel que jugaba con fuego terminaba quemándose. Y yo me jugué con el fuego más peligroso: el amor.

Mientras conducía hacia el salón de belleza en lugar de llorar, mantuve una sonrisa en mi cara, por que sí me llevé algo de él, toqué mi inexistente barriga. Siempre estaría conmigo. Solo esperaba que el pudiera perdonarmer por ser tan débil.

* * *

**+Aloha!**

_**He aquí mi primer one shot, mi primer lemmon y mi primer angust. Espero que les guste, el lemmon no es muy fuerte por que no quería que pareciera peli porno chafa, quería un poco más sensual. Espero que se haya logrado esto.**_

**La angust no se de donde me ha salido por que me gustan los happy endings. Lo decidí hacer por que necesitaba aires nuevos, supongo que hoy o mañana publicaré la continuación de ****Twol** así que no se desepeten.

_Bueno nos vemos pronto y por favor diganme si les ha gustado este ok?_

**+Bye!**

PD Ya soy Beta! Pasen por la historia "resentment" de Lina01 esta buena oK? es Ed/Bells


End file.
